Hush a bye baby
by Elfaki
Summary: Small hands caught the falling man right before he hit the blood stained ground. A girl with pink hair holding a man...Kakashi and Sakura, oneshot. read and find out why the weird title...


This one is short but I like it that way. I thought that if I made longer it wouldn't be as I had imagined it. I think it has something bittersweet in it and something dark that length would destroy it. Anyway another nursery rhyme, this one is called "Hush a bye baby". Reviews are really appreciated.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here and if owned the rhyme I would be dead so since neither of those two facts is true…

**Hush**** a bye baby**

Small hands caught the falling man right before he hit the blood stained ground. Two lonely figures stood among the dead bodies, the final tally of a battle that had just finished. A girl with pink hair holding a man who was dying; they were in the middle of a once green field, now turned red from all bloodshed. The fatal wounds would soon claim his life and she couldn't do anything about. The red liquid ran freely through his ripped flesh, her small hands trying to heal him. Even though she tried as hard as she could, deep inside, just like he did, she knew she couldn't save him. His body was broken beyond repair, and because she was a good medic she already knew it. She only refused to believe it.

Sakura's efforts were suddenly stopped, when a heavy hand was placed on top of her own. His hand gripped hers tighter, as he tried to show her the inevitable. He already knew of his fate and that didn't scared him, he was never afraid of his dying day. He had seen so much death, that he had accepted dying as the inevitable thing that was. No man can escape his fate and he learned that a long time ago. Kakashi's mind drifted to the woman above him. Now she had his dying body placed next to her as his head rested on her lap. He felt neither fear nor pain. Within his heart dwelled nothing but regret. Regret for not telling to the girl with cherry hair how he felt, regret for not showing her how much he treasured her. Regret for never admitting his feelings towards her. As he lay there slowly dying his mind and heart was focused on her.

Kakashi felt the girl bringing his body closer to hers. He knew he would never have a chance to tell her how he felt and he liked that thought. Maybe her heart would be in worst condition if she knew. He felt her trembling. Whether it was from the rain or her mourning he did not know, but somehow he felt the urge to sooth her, to diminish her pain. He lifted his tired hand and caressed her cheek, living a trail of blood as it dropped down again.

"Don't move." Pleading was in her voice. A voice so gentle, so mellow, so soothing that brought piece to his mind the moment he heard it. He wished to hear it again. To hear the serene sound emitting from her lips, and bring tranquility over his soul.

He replayed in his mind her voice. Soft and sweet when she wanted to, loud and cheerful when she was happy, and the other hundred different tunes that she used, were all carved into his mind. A fact that she probably hasn't noticed herself. An ecstatic feeling was in his heart every time he heard her voice. And at this very moment, when soon his last breath would be taken, he craved for nothing else but her voice. Not her lips above his, neither her hands caressing his skin. He would die with a smile on his face, if only he could hear her beloved voice.

"Talk to me. I want to hear your voice." Kakashi's words were pained and whispered, with every word that he uttered his strength was leaving him. But his dying wish was the sound of her melodic voice. He would be damned for eternity if he never requested his wish.

Sakura was pondering on what to say. What could she say to the man lying next to her, slowly dying. But the hardest part was that she couldn't accept it. She secretly loved him as well. She would watch him from afar, as he was so lost in his own world, wishing to be a part of that world, of his world. Her mind searched for something to say. Anything would work, the logic part of her said, as long as it's something she should say it, just to say something, anything. But her heart refused to give the man she loved shallow parting words full of nothing. Sakura remembered a song that a mother sang to her baby in the hospital when she tried to put the infant to sleep. It was an old lullaby that sounded so bittersweet to her ears.

She parted her lips but no sound came out. Then the words formed, with a light sound, almost inaudible. Slowly but steadily Kakashi could hear the faint words of the song.

"_Hush a bye baby, on the tree top,"_ a small smile formed on his lips as his vague memory knew of the song. A song meant for babies to get to sleep. Somehow it used to bring happiness to children, but now it only brought sadness and grief.

_"When the wind blows the cradle will rock;"_ breathing was hard for him, so Sakura gently pulled down his mask. Funny, how the first time she would see his face would also be her last. The now exposed face made her eyes to whelm in more tears. The face before her wasn't of extraordinary beauty. The features one by one could never be called divine. But all of them together formed the perfect face in her opinion, a little rough and wild, slightly aged, containing a unique charm.

"_When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall,"_ Kakashi's hand searched for hers and when he found it, with the little strength that was left within him he squeezed it reassuringly. She only caressed his face, wiping off the remaining blood with her free hand. So many feelings were hidden within those small gestures. So many things unsaid, were now acknowledged for the first time from the silence.

"_And down will come baby, cradle and all."_ How her voice lingered to his ears. The soft melody was like a hymn and a lament combined. The song of an angel. An angel mourning, an angel weeping. And even though this was the saddest song he had ever heard, he couldn't not welcome the sweet sound.

_"Hush a bye baby, on the tree top,_

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock;_

_When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall,_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all. __"_

Of all his five senses there was left only one. He couldn't see her figure above him anymore. He was surrounded by black abyss. He couldn't feel her hands touching his skin anymore. It was like they weren't there. He couldn't taste her salty tears as the fell from her eyes and rolled down his cheeks, to fall inside his mouth anymore. It was nothing but a dried mouth, empty of everything. He couldn't smell the dried blood of his victims anymore. There was only a reminder of the rotten scent now.

But he still had his hearing. He thanked God. He still had his hearing. The soothing sound of her singing was lulling him to sleep. A sleep he would never wake up from. He just wanted to close his eyelids and give in to the inviting bliss. To someone else her tone would seem off-key, maybe without much melody. It wasn't even a clear singing voice, but a semi-whispering semi-crying voice. But to him it was a lied. No professional singer could match his Sakura's singing. Her planctus was the only thing that kept him to this world.

Ever so slowly life slipped away from him but she didn't notice. She stood there for hours clutching his now lifeless body as close as possible singing her song. The sad tone of her voice accompanied by a dead body in her arms was a gruesome sight for the people that found her hours later when his body had already turned cold.


End file.
